


Don't Trust Me

by bluemadridista



Series: Tales from My Ask Box [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Sad, Transfer Window
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker is trying to hide his transfer from Sergio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have written several short little fics for people on Tumblr over the last couple of weeks, and I'll be posting them all here in a little series. I thought you guys might enjoy some of them. :) 
> 
> This came from an anon's prompt for an angst fic with "Don't Trust Me" as the first line. 
> 
> **If you requested any of these on Tumblr, let me know, and I'll gift them to you here! :)**

“Don’t... Trust me!” Iker said when Sergio reached to read the Whatsapp message that had just come in on his phone.

“What?”

“Don’t read that!”

“Why?” Sergio had seen plenty of Iker’s messages before, even replied on Iker’s behalf. “And what do you mean ‘trust me’? What is it?”

“Just… give me the phone.”

“No!” Sergio jerked his arm back, and hid the phone behind his back. “Why did you say it like that? Like it’s not that you just want to answer this one yourself… It’s like you specifically don’t want me to see the message.”

“You won’t want to see it, Sergio. Would you just trust me?”

“I… Well, I do trust you, but… Why don’t you want me to see it? Should I be worried?”

“Don’t worry, Sergio. Please. I’ll share with you when it’s something you need to know.”

Sergio frowned. “That doesn’t sound good,” he said, but he handed the phone over to Iker.

Iker opened the new message from the president of the club. What kind of president hides behind his cell phone, and sends messages on Whatsapp, for crying out loud? He doesn’t even have the decency to call to say…

“You can forget any last appeals you might have. It’s done. We’ve reached an agreement. It will be announced within the hour.”

Iker’s eyes filled with tears, and he looked up from the phone to meet Sergio’s eyes. Sergio’s eyes filled with fear and dread. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Iker said, “It’s something you need to know now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you enjoyed the fic, leave some kudos and comments below! :')


End file.
